Otherwise Engaged
by witty kitty01
Summary: Twoshot, Stories of the Colas getting engaged. the last of the quartet, Dax, will have his own fic, still to be written
1. The boisterous one and the Bossy one

Summary: Gideon and Lisa are getting married and are picking out a ring. But being strapped for cash is no problem for a cola!

Pairings: LisaxGideon, duh.

Disclaimer: If anyone fancies buying me the rights of the shapeshifter as a late Birthday Presents, let me know!

STORY START

The diamond ring glittered and shone like a star set in gold: it was perfectly cut, tastefully perched on a simple gold band. The rest of the rings accompanying it in the case looked like they'd popped out of A Christmas cracker in comparison.

But this beauty came at a high cost. Much too high for Gideon and Lisa.

Ten years ago, when they had been teenagers, it wouldn't have been. Lisa looked set to inherit millions and her Father's business's to boot. But the money had been donated to Clive's scientific research and development group. Lisa had done it willingly- she'd said that she wanted to have a taste of 'average' life.

But oh how she regretted it now! Her eyes were as big as bowling balls as she gazed longingly at the ring. The bustle of the jewellery quarter in Birmingham seemed to dim a little. Until she felt her fiancé tap her on the shoulder.

"hey, lees, seen something you like?" Gideon Reader said, his hand slipping sneakily around her waist. He was looking at a cheaper version of the diamond engagement ring. "if you have, say now, the owner and his pretty-boy staff are getting grouchy."

The owner was renowned for being incredibly mean- even took a family to court because a small toddler of it's member had tried a necklace on, getting a slight smudge on it. At the moment, he and his staff glared at Gideon and Lisa, as if angry at their LOOKING at the rings.

"hmmm..." Lisa looked longingly at the beautiful ring and, suppressing her spoiled madam emotion, said "um, no. maybe we should check that other store out-" but Gideon raised a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"the diamond one?" he whispered

"Gid!" Lisa giggled. But she went along with it. After all, the shop keeper wasn't nice, and she had contributed to finding lost people. She deserved a treat!

"Okay, let's go try that other store then." Gideon said loudly

"Yep! Off we go!" Lisa said, equally as loud.

As the staff watched them go, glaring, they didn't turn to see the diamond ring –worth a whopping thousand pounds- float out of it's case, and whiz to the exit after the engaged couple.

Then the store keepers noticed.

"I- BU- AFTER THEM!" The manager screamed, turning purple. The assistants tripped over the carpet, falling on another case of glittering jewels, making the alarm bells ring out loud. The manager and a handful of other shop assistants managed to clamber out of the chaos to give chase to the pair.

Gideon looked at Lisa.

Lisa looked at Gideon.

The pair grinned and, holding each other's hands, ran onto the crowded street.

They couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes. They lost the shop members by diving into a mankey old alleyway, where they stood clutching at their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh-Oh- gods!" Gideon wheezed calming down. "we should do that more often..."

Lisa giggled some more, and cleared her throat. "well?" she asked looking expectantly at Gideon

"What?" he said blankly. Lisa put her hands on her hips and pointed down at the floor

"But it's all icky!" Gideon moaned, kicking a stray curry. Lisa gave him a look. "alright, alright..." he got down on one knee, and took Lisa's hand.

"will you, Lisa Hardman, Marry me?" He asked. Lisa squealed (rather unchacteristicly) and almost screamed "YES!" Gideon laughed and levitated the ring onto her finger.

Then he picked her up, bridal style, onto the street yelling at the top of his voice, "SHE'S MARRYING ME!"

STORY END

PLEASE DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON BELLOW!


	2. The quaint one and the Quiet one

Another engagement fic! Never saw myself writing romances, but here we are.

Title: Otherwise Engaged : the quaint one and the quiet one

Summary: do these two colas use their powers when proposing? Well, what d'you think? ^_^

|START|

Darren lent over the sink, and splashed water on his face.

This gesture gained a disapproving glare from a old man next to him who was straightening his bow tie. Darren spared the man a glance and took a calm breath before transforming his bow tie into a fish. The man shrieked and backed against a toilet cubicle stuttering under his breath.

It was cheap, Darren thought, but worth it. Anyway, he needed to calm himself, and how better to do that by abusing his power on a snob?(1) He took the ring out of his posh trousers- he had borrowed them from Spencer- and fingered it while chewing his lip. He took a deep breath and asked the hand dryer solemnly:

"will you, Emilia Downs (2), do me the honour of being my wi-" Darren sighed and shook his head, frowning. It didn't sound right, the words heavy with cliché on his tongue. He chewed his lip, the continued noises of the old man whimpering in the cubicle filling his ears. He cast a glance at the ring. He wished that he could have afforded something more flashy- he heard that Gideon had just floated Lisa's ring right out the shop.

The ring Darren bought was silver with a small sapphire perched on top surrounded by small pearls, like a blue egg in a nest. There wasn't a diamond, or rubies or anything Darren had Gideon, Darren thought, why can't I use my powers for getting a perfect ring? He stopped chewing his lip, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn't let it out for fear he was wrong. He stared at the ring, breathing deeply, watching it ripple into-

"Yes! That's it!" he whispered in delight. THAT was the ring had wanted to get for Mia. But it was coming at a cost higher than metal and paper- he could feel his energy draining from him. Damn LOB, Darren thought, but to hell with it! I just want this evening to go perfectly.

He popped the ring back into his trousers, and slowed the illusion down. He was in such a state of bliss, he forgot about the old man, who had all but passed out. Stepping out of the men's toilets he gazed across the restaurant- it was the fanciest place ever. Well, it would be, Spook had suggested it. He saw Mia, sitting on their table in a simple lilac dress with a silver pendent on her neck. A waiter passing by dropped a plate of food while gazing dreamily at her. Darren slid into his mahogany chair opposite from her, glad to see she was happy that he was back.

"where were you? I was about to call the search party!" she grinned. Darren giggled nervously.

"uh, just making sure my hair was as cool as ever." He said while making a sarcastic gesture on his flat, styles hair.

"Gotta say you succeeded."Mia snorted into her wine. "anyway, like i was saying about Dax..."

"um, actually Mia," Darren said, aware of his sweaty face and the fact his hands were having a thumb war between themselves "i took you he-here to tell you- uh- I mean, ask you, something-" just as he was about to swing into the whole 'the-last-year-and-a-half-has-been-best-of-my-life speech, the love sick waiter leant in between them, placing their food on the table.

"a vegetable soup with a side of bread for the lady" he said, placing the bowl delicately on the table. "and the fish for the gentleman" the plate was almost dropped, a few salad leaves tipping of the plate.

"oohhh, Yummy!" Mia said warmly, sipping her soup.

"Yeah..." Darren said, hastily grabbing a fork and stabbing at his fish moodily.

"did you want to ask me something?" Mia asked while breaking her bread and pushing some over to Darren while he did the same with a chink of fish- it was a inside joke, product of their first date. When Darren and Mia's meals had some they had both liked the other's better. They tentatively asked for nibbles, then bites, the slices. In the end, they just swapped plates.

Darren looked at the piece of bread. "I- Nothing." _Just wondered if you would marry me. That's all._

"oh, well. Anyway, you need to ask Spook..." Darren closed his hand over the ring in his pocket. When should I ask, He thought desperately, Not now, she's in the middle of eating. But when we have afters, it'll be time to go...

"Darren?" he looked across at her. "were you listening at all to what I was saying?"

"Sorry, I was million miles away... what were you saying?"

DxMxDxMxDxMxDxM

Mia was tucking into her pudding happily, unaware of what Darren was about to do. in fact, she was so unaware the she wasn't actually looking up at him- she was chattering away while staring at her cheesecake. So she didn't see Darren holding a ring up to her on one knee, his face shining with the effort in the illusion of the ring. Finally, she glanced around to find him on the floor.

"What are you doing down-" she broke off with a gasp, dropping her fork with a clatter. "Oh, Darren!" she smiled watery at him, biting her lip.

"W-w-will you M-mia..." he couldn't get the rest out- it wasn't nerves. Seeing Mia look like that made the LOB worse. He keeled over, and Mia bent down and held him straight.

"what's the matter?" she asked in alarm. With trembling arms, he showed her the ring, which flickered from his idea of a ideal ring to blue.

"I-i saw the other one at t-the shop..." he drew a breath and continued "I wanted to g-get that one, but... too much..."

"Darren! Oh, you idiot." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt his strength flow back to him, only judderingly. Mia was effected by the LOB too. He straightened up and looked her in the eye and asked firmly:

"Bottom line: wanna get married?"

Mia grinned, and knocked Darren right back down squealing "YES!" (3)

|FINISH|

This story is a lot more like my mum and dad's story (and that ended well... :/ certinlly hope Darren and Mia have more luck.)

(1 I do like hurting posh guys, don't i? ;)

(2 D'you realise that Mia's name is no where in the series

(3 see a trend developing in the reactions?


End file.
